Cry
by Goddess Isa
Summary: Spike has a bit of fun with his playmate, and a little magick.


TITLE: Cry  
AUTHOR: Goddess Isa  
EMAIL: goddessisa@aol.com  
SUMMARY: Spike has a bit of fun with his playmate, and a little magick.  
RATING: TV-14, almost TV-MA  
SPOILER: None, this is sort of set like after this season but there aren't any spoilers I just went completely into my own world, I like it better that way  
DISTRIBUTION: http://www.geocities.com/thisowner - fanfiction.net under Goddess Isa - If you want it, just send me the URL so I can visit and get all giddy inside  
DISCLAIMER: Joss owns all. Screw him.  
AUTHOR'S NOTES: This is an ollllld story adapted recently into a complete fic.  
5/2/02  
  
  
  
"You're making me cry."  
  
Spike rolled his eyes at her. He'd been called many things in his hundred and twenty odd years. He'd been many of the things he'd been called, too, but he had some morals about him. He believed in right and wrong, to a degree. And he'd never, ever made any girl cry except Drusilla. And she got off on the tears.  
  
"Spike, please."  
  
He took his fingers off the piano keys and stared at her. "Come on love."  
  
She wiped at her eyes and stared at the mascara on her fingertips. "I need a tissue."  
  
He handed her the box. "I was getting into the groove there, you know."  
  
"The 'groove'? It was Beethoven, Spike, not Disco." she made a face.  
  
"Stranger things have happened," he stood up and cracked his fingers.  
  
"Ugh!" she shuddered. "MUST you do that? It's so eerie."  
  
"We live on a Hellmouth and you encounter demons and assorted uglies on a weekly basis, and you call that eerie."  
  
She sighed. "You make easy things sooooooo difficult, Spike."  
  
He looked at her questioningly. "I make what so difficult, love?"  
  
"Everything. Just...everything."  
  
"You could explain a little and leave me less in the dark," Spike said.  
  
"You know my religion is against this," she began. "And it's hard for us to find time to be together, sneaking around and all. And then there are my friends...."  
  
He cupped her face in his hands. "Do you really care what they thing?"  
  
"Of course I do, Spike. They're my friends."  
  
"If they're good friends, they'll accept us."  
  
"Sometimes, I wonder if they even accept me."  
  
"Of course they do."  
  
"I don't know. I'm not the same person who was born into their little group six years ago. I'm like the outsider now."  
  
"Look. If they accept you, they'll eventually accept us. And if not, I hope they fall into the Hellmouth when it opens next month."  
  
"Spike!"  
  
"Sorry. I'm violent by nature."  
  
"We're going to have to change that," she pushed the leather coat off his shoulders and sat back, checking out his chest. His red silk shirt was opened all the way and left nothing to the imagination.  
  
She smiled at him, sliding her shoes off and leaning back against the piano. "Play for me," she questioned.  
  
"Aren't I going to make you cry?"  
  
"Not if you play my kind of music," she got up and went into her room. She returned a moment later with a black folder.  
  
"My mother always insisted I have an appreciation for the arts," she told him. "I haven't played in years but I still have the sheet music." she placed two pieces of paper on the piano staff. "Play."  
  
Spike glanced at the page and then began playing. Of course, when he finished, there were tears in Willow's eyes. She wiped them away quickly and took a deep breath.  
  
"Return," she commanded, and in an instant, they were back in Spike's lair again. He was chained to a wall, wearing nothing more than a pair of black boxer shorts.   
  
"That was……." Spike struggled to find the words but there weren't any.  
  
"Yes, it was."  
  
"Why'd you send us back before the piano sex?" he complained.  
  
"I heard my parents' car in the driveway."  
  
"Oh. Right. They still live there."  
  
"We can go back tomorrow, they'll be at another conference or something."  
  
"Sounds good to me."  
  
Willow leaned over and kissed Spike deeply. She pressed her body against his and he groaned. Willow grinned against his lips as she felt Little Spike spring into action.  
  
"Unlock me, love," he whispered. "And I'll give you another night of six orgasms."  
  
"Seven," Willow corrected. "And we could do it right like this."  
  
"If we do it like this, I can't touch you," he reasoned.  
  
Reluctantly, Willow put the key to the chains in between her teeth and passed it to Spike through a kiss. When she pulled away, he spit it out.  
  
"I can't unlock myself love, are you bloody stupid?"  
  
After giving his balls a squeeze, Willow retrieved the key and set Spike free. Then she shoved the key down the waist of Spike's shorts and grinned at him. "Your turn to tie me up."  
  
"I think you need to find me the key first, love," he grinned at her.  
  
Willow reached for his crotch with her hand, but Spike grabbed it and held it up in the air.  
  
"Nuh-uh. With your teeth."  
  
Willow grinned at him. This was going to be fun.  



End file.
